


Idiots with Hickeys

by levislusciousass



Series: Gay af Crack Fics: Tutoring Addition [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Height difference, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, emotional gays, erwin is so sweet I stg, if that's a thing??, it gets serious towards the end so, its crack smut, levi is still so so gay, still a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its smut. My first time writing smut, but its smut. Not super graphic since it is my first time writing it lol. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots with Hickeys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote my first smutty thing. Yayyy.  
> Its the most serious out of all of them so far lol.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! It let's me know how many people want me to update lmao. Also, comment some ideas for these gay nerds if you want. Love you guys.

Their height difference was never really a problem. When it came to kissing, Levi made up for his height or lack thereof by either standing on the balls of his feet or straight up wrapping his legs around Erwin's waist (his personal favorite when it came to making out in the hallway). 

Sexual interactions between the two only escalated to a handjob or, if Erwin was lucky, a blowjob. Levi had even gotten fingered a few times on special occasions, which he absolutely loved. They had talked about sex or as Erwin would call it, 'making love'. Levi liked to stick with saying sex or fucking. The other term seemed too intimate. Not that he didn't want intimacy with Erwin; he just wasn't ready for it to that extent.

He was crazy about Erwin, downright worshipped his jawline; but he still had his limits.

When they first have sex, its not exactly what Levi expected. He didn't think the singing birds and rays of sunlight from god blessing their sexual intercourse could be a reality, so he wasn't let down there. It was the fact that Erwin Fucking Smith was fucking huge.

This was a known fact. And it wasn't a bad thing. He held the monstrosity that was Erwin's manhood in his hand before; he'd licked it before, for Christ's sake. But now that he was looking at the straining material of Erwin's breifs, he was having second thoughts. Most prominently: _how the hell is that supposed to fit?_

Again, he was cursing the God's for his height.

And Erwin, being the vigilant and zealous boyfriend that he was, stopped in his mission to undress and immediately focused his attention on the uneasy look in his partner's eye.

"Are you sure you're alright with this?" He enquired, examining Levi's expressing with a look of determination and a surprising amount of sweetness.

It must have been the fifth time he'd asked that; Levi being the twerp he was would have made fun of him for it if his mind wasn't in full blown panic.

After a solid ten seconds of tense silence, Levi simply smiled, told Erwin he was sure and to get his act together before his boner was gone (not that that would happen, judging by how hard he was). Erwin visibly relaxed, his lips quirking up at the sides. He promply began crawling on his hands and knees to be able to cage a mostly bare Levi in his limbs.

An intense make out session later which included many attacks to both their necks, they realized why they were laying on a bed in their underwear in the first place.

Erwin coaxed him into it this time, whispering sweet words of encouragement as he slowly stretched him out. Every time the tips of his fingers accidentally brushed over Levi's prostate he would gasp and Erwin would promptly swallow his whines with a searing kiss.

It was nice. It was comfortable.

Even when Erwin slipped in a third finger and began to really open him up, Levi barely noticed. Lust and an overwhelming amount of affection helped him through the mild discomfort that he felt at first, only to be replaced with pleasure.

When Erwin was finally sheathed in his tight, velvety heat, they moaned in unison and relished in the delightful feelings; physically and emotionally.

Levi was certain that if anyone were to tell him that he would end up dating his tutor and having the most enjoyable sex he'd ever had with him, he would laugh in their face. But now he was in a world of bliss, surrounded by someone who he could trust and who trusted him. He didn't regret a thing.

Levi finished with a moan and not a touch to his cock while Erwin lasted a few more agonizingly slow thrusts, the overstimulation making Levi whine high in his throat.

Even after that, Erwin was able to tell Levi just how nice his neck looked littered with hickeys. Levi ended up smacking his chest (it was more of a prolonged rub due to his lack of strength).

Needless to say, they both ended up wearing scarves when they went to class the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> ;))))  
> There's probably gonna be more smut so stay tuned


End file.
